Brenda Marie Osbey
Brenda Marie Osbey (born December 12, 1957) is an African-American poet and academic. Life Osbey was born in New Orleans, Louisiana. She graduated from Dillard University, from Paul Valéry University, Montpellier III, and from the University of Kentucky with an M.A. She has taught at the University of California at Los Angeles, Loyola University New Orleans, Dillard University, and the University of Louisiana. She has been distinguished visiting professor of Africana studies at Brown University, visiting writer-in-residence at Tulane University and scholar-in-residence at Southern University. She teaches at Louisiana State University.Brenda Marie Osbey, Wikipedia, April 2, 2018. Web, Sep. 10, 2018. She has been a resident fellow of the MacDowell Colony, the Fine Arts Work Center in Provincetown, the Kentucky Foundation for Women, the Virginia Center for the Creative Arts, the Millay Colony, the Camargo Foundation and the Bunting Institute of Radcliffe College. Her poetry has appeared in the American Poetry Review, American Voice, Callaloo, Epoch, Greenfield Review, Indiana Review, Obsidian, Southern Review, and Women's Review of Books.Brenda Marie Osbey, Poets & Writers. Web, Sep. 10, 2018. Her essays have been published in The American Voice, Georgia Review, BrightLeaf, Southern Literary Journal, and Creative Nonfiction. Studies of her work appear in such critical texts as Southscapes: Geographies of race, region and literature by Thadious M. Davis (University of North Carolina Press, 2011); Forms of Expansion: Recent long poems by women by Lynn Keller (University of Chicago Press, 1997); The Future of Southern Letters, edited by Jefferson Humphries and John Lowe (Oxford, 1996); and notices in such reference works as Contemporary Authors; the Oxford Companion to African American Literature (1997); the Dictionary of Literary Biography (Oxford, 1997); and Dictionnaire des Créatrices (Éditions des Femmes, 2011). Recognition In 2005–2007, she served as the 1st peer-selected poet laureate of Louisiana.Brenda Marie Osbey, Time Being Books. Web, Sep. 10, 2018. Awards *2014 Langston Hughes Society Award * 2004 Carmargo Foundation Fellow http://www.camargofoundation.org/fellowdetails.asp?recno=602 * 1998 American Book Award for '' All Saints: New and selected poems'' * 1990 National Endowment for the Arts Creative Writing Fellowship * 1984 Association of Writers & Writing Programs Poetry Award * 1980 Loring-Williams Prize, Academy of American Poets Publications Poetry *''Ceremony for Minneconjoux: Poems''. Lexington, KY: University of Kentucky Press, 1983; Charlottesville, VA: University Press of Virginia, 1983. ISBN 978-0-912759-03-6 *''In These Houses''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1988. ISBN 978-0-8195-2146-0 *''Desperate Circumstance, Dangerous Woman''. Brownsville, OR: Three Oaks Farm, 1991. ISBN 978-0-934257-57-2 *''All Saints: New and selected poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1997. ISBN 978-0-8071-2198-6 *''History, and other poems''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2013.History and other poems, Amazon.com. Web, Sep. 10, 2018. *''All Souls: Essential poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2015. Edited *Gabriel Okara, Collected Poems. University of Nebraska Press, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Brenda Marie Osbey, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 10, 2018. Anthologized * * *''2PLUS2: A collection of international writing'' (edited by James Gill) Lausanne, Switzerland: Mylabris Press, 1987. *''Literature of the American South: A Norton anthology'' (edited by William L. Andrews). New York: Norton, 1997. ISBN 978-0-393-97270-2 * * See also *African-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Brenda Marie Osbey poem ("On Contemplating the Breasts of Pauline Lumumba") at the Academy of American Poets *from "Qu'on arrive enfin" *"Litany of Our Lady," Poetry Society of America *"Death by Water Suite," World Literature Today ;Books *Brenda Marie Osbey at Amazon.com ;About *Brenda Marie Osbey at Time Being Books *Brenda Marie Osbey at Poets & Writers *Brenda Marie Osbey at Brown University * "Author's website" *Brenda Marie Osbey at Internet Movie Database * "Louisiana's Poet Laureate: What Was Lost" interview, NPR {{2018)) Category:Writers from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:1957 births Category:Dillard University alumni Category:Paul Valéry University, Montpellier III alumni Category:University of Kentucky alumni Category:University of California, Los Angeles faculty Category:Loyola University New Orleans faculty Category:Dillard University faculty Category:Tulane University faculty Category:Southern University faculty Category:Louisiana State University faculty Category:Living people Category:American women poets Category:American women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:African American poets Category:African American female poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics